roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry 45-70
}} The Henry 45-70 is an American Battle Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 96, or can be purchased with credits. History The Henry .45-70 is based on the Henry All-Weather rifle, which in turn is based on the original 1860 Henry. While there isn't much history of the former weapon, only being produced since 2016, there is much more history behind the rifle's basic design and the cartridge it fires. The 1860 Henry, the original design the gun replicates, was one of the first repeating rifles considered practical and was ahead of its time. However, there were plenty of issues with the rifle, including the lack of a handguard and the opening underneath the tube magazine, which allowed dirt and other unwanted substances to get in. This was rectified by the "Yellow Boy" model of 1866, using a loading gate instead, and forfeiting a paddle for reloading in favor of a handguard. The 2016 Henry All-Weather design was closer to the original, only there was an entire tube otherwise disconnected from the weapon, to load bullets through a gate instead. In spite of its obvious advantages in terms of firerate over bolt-action rifles, lever-action rifles have never seen standard-issue use as military applications, mainly due to ergonomics. A lever requires being worked vertically at the bottom, which would interfere with a soldier's prone stance, whereas a bolt-action's operating procedure is mainly a horizontal one, with the few vertical operations being done above the original position. As for the .45-70 round it fires, it was first introduced in the 1873 Trapdoor Springfield rifle. The concept was first introduced in 1865, mere months after the Appomattox Court House surrender. There were two versions of the .45-70 cartridge, the .45-70-405 and the .45-70-500. The designation reads as follows: the first number is the caliber. The second number is the amount of black powder loaded, in grains. The third number is the weight of the bullet, also in grains. The former cartridge was introduced first, and the latter featured a heavier bullet in an attempt to improve its trajectory while increasing stopping power through a heavier projectile. The cartridge then became obsolete little more than a decade after it was introduced with the invention of smokeless powder, which produces higher velocities with less smoke and fouling. While the U.S. military ditched the .45-70 in the early 1890's in favor of the 30-40 Krag, the cartridge remains popular to this day with hunters. While its comparatively poor ballistics have been noted, especially when compared to the likes of .308 Winchester and .30-06, it is more practical as a 'brush hunting' cartridge; a cartridge able to punch through thick foliage and still hit its target, as its heavier bullet, lower than average velocity and flatter nosed projectile decreases the chance of deflection due to dense foliage. Even so, it is considered overkill when not used in a brush hunting situation. Despite the 45-70's reputation for poor ballistics, it should be noted that rifles designed to chamber "express" power cartridges can chamber modern, extremely "hot" loads of 45-70 with muzzle energy and comparable to nitro express cartridges and with the benefit of having a faster bullet. In many ways, it's stopping power with such loads can be compared to a heavy caliber sniper rifle such as the CheyTac Intervention within it's effective range of up to 450 meters. It has been proven such loads combined with purpose built bullets that are not soft lead can compromise even level III body armor (stops everything up to .308 Winchester) within 75 meters and still be lethal up to 300+ meters due to the amount of energy the bullet just dumps into the target. Comparing that to the effectiveness in game, the Henry seems to chamber these hotter loads. In-Game ''General Information The Henry 45-70 is a unique lever-action Battle Rifle, currently the only one in-game. It has incredibly high damage for a non-sniper rifle, capable of a one shot kill to the torso up to 80 studs and a two shot from any further distance. The rate of fire of 100 RPM and a small capacity of five rounds means that hitting limb shots is impractical, as three out of five shots will have been used to kill one opponent. However, it sports a 1SK with a headshot at any range, matching every sniper rifle and outperforming every DMR. As a counterbalance, the Henry 45-70 has incredibly poor muzzle velocity, and subsequently poor bullet drop, only being slightly better than the VSS Vintorez. Usage & Tactics The Henry 45-70 has a magazine capacity identical to that of the Mosin Nagant. However, unlike the Mosin, the Henry 45-70 reloads only a single cartridge at a time. This means that reloads can be a lengthy procedure and problematic, especially an empty reload. However, like a shotgun, the reload can be interrupted at any time. Due to the vulnerability when reloading, it is best to find cover and a suitable defensive position beforehand when reloading. The muzzle velocity of the Henry 45-70 means that shots at longer ranges must be heavily compensated for. Ballistics Tracker is highly recommended as an aid to assist with bullet drop compensation, but will not compensate lead for moving targets. This can be ditched for something else if the user is skilled enough. Using high magnification sights such as the VCOG 6x Scope or ACOG Scope is also recommended since the increased zoom means targets are more identifiable at longer ranges. Using suppressors can range from clearly detrimental to surprisingly practical, depending on the Suppressor. When suppressed with a regular Suppressor, the long-range damage is unaffected, however, the muzzle velocity takes a major hit. The Henry 45-70 can either be used as a mid-range alternative to Shotguns or as a DMR of sorts. Conclusion Overall, the Henry 45-70 functions as a unique alternative to the Sniper Rifles and DMRs being a hybrid of the two. Its high damage rivals most of the Snipers, with a RPM that can rival certain DMRs allowing it to compete comfortably against them at close to medium range. However, its poor muzzle velocity and high bullet drop hinder its capabilities at long range, despite the 1SK headshot at all ranges. Its small magazine capacity and excessively long reload time also limit the Henry's ability to compete in close-quarters-combat (CQC) against much better-suited weapons. These traits emphasize the importance of accuracy with the Henry. Unsurprising as weapons originally designed for hunting purposes such as the henry share many traits with their military sniper counterparts with minor differences on what kind of performance is emphasized. In the case of the Henry, it is close to medium range stopping power that puts DMR's to shame while having a fire-rate that leaves snipers in the dust. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Lethal headshot at any range. * Fast RoF (in comparison to similar-performing weapons). * Clear Iron Sights. * 1SK to the torso up to 80 studs. * Integrated magazine - allows a user to fire while reloading. * Quick aim-down-sights (ADS) time. Cons: * Poor muzzle velocity with consequent high bullet drop. * Lengthy reload time, especially when empty. * Cannot carry a round in the chamber. * Small magazine size. Trivia * The Henry 45-70 is the first weapon in the game to be markedly different from other members of its class. Despite being classified as a Battle Rifle, it shares almost no similarities with the other battle rifles. ** The Henry 45-70 is the only manual action in the battle rifle category in Phantom Forces. * This gun fires the oldest cartridge in the game, the .45-70, which was first adopted in 1873 for the M1873 Trapdoor Springfield. ** However, comparing the Henry's stopping power to that of the sniper rifles, it seems to chamber more powerful modern variations of the cartridge. * This was the first non-Sniper Rifle primary that could one-shot headshot at any range. * This is the first and currently only lever-action rifle in the game. * The variant seen in game is the Henry 45-70 All-Weather variant as seen with the black and silver color scheme. * This is the first per-bullet reload weapon that has an animation before and after reloading; by pulling out and pushing in the magazine tube respectively. * When this weapon was first released, the third-person model was that of the Mosin Nagant. * This gun behaves very similarly to a shotgun using Slugs; both have an integrated magazine, lengthy reload, slow muzzle velocity and can 1SK with a headshot at any range (depending on which Shotgun is used). ** It is however, more practical as a slug-thrower than most of the shotguns save for the semi autos and Stevens DB on burst. ** The damage values most closely resemble the Remington 870 with Slugs, with the gun shape and color being similar as well, and the muzzle velocity and ability to 1SK being exactly the same. Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Battle Rifles Category:Historical Weapons